Small Lily
by NeonFlower
Summary: Yui/Tsukasa one-shots/drabbles centered around their lives as parents.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night. She was exhausted, but she was in pure bliss. He couldn't be any happier, as a new father to a healthy little boy... and a little girl.

Neither of them was expecting a second child. The doctors were also baffled at the fact that she had carried twins.

However, while their son was perfectly healthy, their daughter didn't have that much luck. She was smaller, and thinner; she was also underdeveloped. This concerned nurses and doctors, to the point that they had taken the newborn from her parents. She was placed into intensive care, her lungs not strong enough to work on their own.

Tsukasa left his wife to rest. Yui needed to sleep, especially after everything she had been through. His hands were in his pant pockets as he walked down the hospital hallways. His mind was clouded with many things; being a father... his daughter's well being. He finally stopped before a room, the glass sliding doors and curtains behind them concealing what was inside.

The doors suddenly opened as a nurse stepped out. She paused and blinked when she saw him standing there.

"Oh hello... are you perhaps here to see your child?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Y-Yeah... I'm Tsukasa Mikuni... I just... wanted to check up on my daughter," He answered, and she gave him a soft smile.

"She's still pretty weak, but you can certainly go and see her," The nurse dipped her head and stood aside to let him in. A weight of dread and worry went onto his shoulders as he stepped into the dimmed room. It was a large hospital room, glass cases lining both sides. Most were empty, but some were lit as babies were inside. He seemed to be the only one visiting now.

The closest glass crib caught his eye, and he slowly walked up to it. The minute he saw his tiny daughter hooked up to tubes and wires, his heart went up to his throat.

Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling as a nosepiece of was in her nose, helping her breath. He body was surrounded in white blankets. She seemed comfortable, to him at least.

His hand pressed against the glass, a frown forming as he looked at her. He wanted to hold her so badly, to cradle her. But the barrier between them, and her weak body was preventing that. He felt as if he had failed her, to be so little and fragile. He was thankful nobody else was in the room, because he could feel hot tears start to swell in his eyes.

"Why... Why did it have to be you...?" He muttered under his breath, his head going down as tears spilled over, streaming down his cheeks.

"I've barely known you've existed... I want you to be here so I can make it up to you as an f-father..." He sobbed. His sobs calmed down eventually, his body shivering. His head rose, wiping away his tears with the sleeves of his jacket. He glanced back at her, blinking.

"And you need a name, a beautiful name... so that you will grow and become a beautiful daughter... just like your mother," He murmured, gazing at her.

"Sayuri, you are like a small lily... but you will grow to become a blooming blossom," He muttered. He smiled to himself at the name.

"Goodnight... Sayuri," He whispered, before turning, walking to the door.

Stepping out, he peeked back at the room before walking back to his wife's room. She was probably awake by now... tending to their son.

Tsukasa couldn't wait to tell her their daughter's name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Sayuri could be a very fussy baby. Having weaker lungs of the two babies, she was often in more pain than her brother, Teruo. This pain would cause her to cry that much more, and thus more nights without sleep.

Yui was pushing herself too hard, Tsukasa had noted. She was so protective of her daughter that she had sacrificed sleep and other basic needs to tend to the child.

Her habits had gotten increasingly worse when Sayuri had fallen ill. The baby was running a fever, and very uncomfortable all around. Teruo had been separated from his sister to avoid any spreading of the cold. The last thing the two parents needed was two children sick at the same time.

In the other room, he could hear Sayuri wailing while Yui tried to hush her, comfort her, anything settle her down enough to sleep. Tsukasa frowned, feeling his heart shatter. He had to tend to Teruo, while the mother was exhausting herself.

A few more minutes, and the crying had settled. Tsukasa had just fed Teruo, the little boy napping quietly on the bed. Monet was curled up at the edge, often spending his days in a comfortable and quieter area of the small apartment.

Moments later, the door to the bedroom opened and Yui limped in.

"Yui?" Tsukasa spoke up, and the woman looked up at the sound of her name.

"Y-Yeah?" Her voice cracked.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know... I'm going by the doctor's orders but I don't know what else to do for her. She's not strong enough to handle any kind of medication yet," She sighed, walking over to the bed. Tsukasa had taken notice how she was limping, as if something was wrong her leg.

Then, she suddenly stumbled and fell.

"YUI!" He screamed out, hopping off the bed so quickly, he woke up Teruo and Monet. He managed to catch her before she hit the floor, but she was unconscious.

She had fainted.

Panic bubbled in his chest, before he noticed how hot she was. Placing a hand to her forehead, he realized she had a fever, probably a bad one at that.

Laying her head onto his lap, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and started to dial numbers...

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly fluttered open, vision clearing as she looked around. The air smelled different, it was dark, and it was cold.<p>

She concluded that she was in the hospital.

"T-Tsukasa?" She called out, hoping that he would be somewhere nearby. The scrape of metal against the tile floor from a chair, and he was next to her bedside.

"You're finally awake," He murmured quietly. She blinked, confused.

"W-What happened?"

"You fainted. Doctor said that you've pushed yourself too hard and now your body had grown sick," He replied, placing a hand into hers and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

The mentioning of illness suddenly caused her to awaken more.

"S-Sayuri? T-Teruo?!" Her chest heaved as she looked around frantically, her own wellbeing thrown out the window as it was replaced with her children's.

"Relax, they're fine," Tsukasa reassured, knowing how much she cared for them.

"W-Where are they?" She looked at him and he smiled. Gesturing to the side of him was a small crib, a single bundle inside.

"W-What about Sayuri-"

"Nurses are taking care of her. They thought it would be best to care to her while we tried to rest," He replied, and Yui relaxed by a few degrees.

"...we're going to be here for a while," He then said, and she blinked at him.

"Why?"

"The doctor is worried for your physical health. If you push yourself anymore in the state your in, it could be fatal," He started to grow worried about her, his hand tightening around hers. She squeezed back, comforting him.

"I guess then we should take advantage of this time to ourselves and rest," Yui replied with a small smile, and he grinned at her.

"Indeed," He leaned forward and pecked her nose, earning a small chuckle from her. They continued to have small conversations until Yui could no longer stay awake.

Once she was asleep, he settled himself back into the chair, finally able to get some rest now that his family was safe.


End file.
